The Two Recruiters
by Striking Shadow
Summary: The Dark Knight calls up to two new recruits for their new team for their sidekicks/teenage heroes called Young Justice. They agreed, they also happen to live at the Wayne Manor. See what happens when the team gets these new team members recommend from Batman,himself, from two teenage girls, yeah, girls but special girls. What will happen? ... This is what their lives like...
1. Meet the Newbies

**UNEDITED**

**Jenny's POV****  
**

" I NEVER WANTED THIS LIFE,BRUCE!" I yelled at batman, the most admired superhero and owner of Wayne tech but to me the biggest dickhead in the whole world.

"No one chooses their life, Jennifer. Also, it was your decision to join Young Justice" he calmly replied to me.

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth, Bruce," I pointed a finger at him."It was my choice and I said yes but not to be nag all day and look over like a piece of shit." I gritted my teeth as my hazel eyes pieced through his cool blue ones.

"What the hell you two! Stop arguing! God!" Bruce and I looked at the direction of the new voice: Wally. But-poor guy- the minute he saw that the idiot I was yelling at was The Dark Knight, his eyeballs grew to the size of tennis balls.

"Oh God... I'm fucked," Wally cussed quietly.

"Forget it Bruce. I'm going to bed," I said, not caring that I'm dropping the topic and showing attitude to him. But as I retreated to the heaven of sleep, Bruce had to drag me to the Hell of Nagging.

"I'm not done with you, Jennifer. Tell me now why you just ranted that you never wanted this life; explain yourself young lady-"

I cut him when I heard that

"Don't you dare call me a lady. I'm wild and are curtly and fancy. And you want me to explain myself? Ok. I hate being a super hero-" Bruce's and Wally's eyes widen with surprise and I heard some gasps from the hall so I'm guessing the whole group is eavesdropping. Well then let there be a show I thought as a evil smirk came on my lips.

"I can't have a normal life. I will always have the terror that someday someone will know who I truly am. I can't trust people. I can't go to school, I have to be homeschooled by you. Yeah, I meet awesome people and have the best of the best friends-" I turned to the hall and use my power to push everyone out of the shadows. I was right- there stood Dick, Aqualad,Artemis, Superboy, and Meagan.  
All of them tried to hide on the shadows but-my powers are so awesome- I use the wind to pick their feet off the ground and floated them to the 2 couches that were in front of me and Bruce.

"Eeeeekkkkk! Jen! Let me walk now. You know I don't like levitating," Artemis waved her arms frantically in the air and tried to control herself but I made the air around them zero gravity. So in others words they were floating as if you were in space. When all of them were above the couch I slowly let them go and dropped them gently on the couches. I pointed at the open seat at Wally and he walked WALKED to the couch. I looked around the room looking for her. A shadow darted away and landed in front of me.

" Sit, Jazz," I asked gently. Jasmine is my best friend since 6th and my partner in here. We enter YJ at the day day, hour,minute- damnit we entered together. Why? 1) We ran away and needed a home and 2) I have powers and jasmine knows 3 types of martial arts. Her ocean-blue eyes looked at me as my breeze made her short curly brown hair waved gracefully over her shoulder . My brown elbow-length wavy hair sways every moment since a breeze is always around me. She taller than me- me being a 5-foot-2 and she's being 5-foot -4- and looked over to me with concern: she knows how bad these fights with Bats can get. She slightly nodded her head, giving me the sign. I raised my hand and she raised off the ground.

"Now, what are you two fighting about." She looked at Bruce and me, trying to find a clue of the reason but nothing was spotted; one thing that me and the bats have in common: we mask our feelings as good as rocks.

"These guys make my day, Batman. I wanted friends like that. But in a different situation. And the number one reason I hate being a superhero- you took me away from my family, my friends, my life."

**Jazz's POV **

After Jenny's big rant, the room was silent. Jenny excused herself to the room. I wanted to come make sure that's she's fine, I mean we are both were kicked-out from our home once her parents found out about her powers and that my parents found out about what I learn; deadly material arts; 7 types.

For anyone who doesn't know this, I'm 13, she's 14. She started to get her powers; which are just plain cool, she controls wind, levitating, etc. That made her parents decide to kick her out, because of fear.

I on the other hand, I was always bullied as a young child because people were jealous of my natural brown hair with my ocean-blue eyes(what Jenny calls my eye color). So, after one day someone pushed me which started a fight, and our city is kinda of messed up not that bad though, I suffered sever damage. After I left the hospital, I decided to learn material arts and I thought it was so cool and fun so I continued with my training. What I didn't know was that my teacher was bad-ass like horrid, and planned on using me as a weapon, so since I know how to kill and all and I'm pretty smart and all now. My parents and feared me once they knew and that's how I ended here with my best friend.

We lived from two near by towns, I lived in Hacienda Heights (HH for short), which was 15 minutes away from La Puente where we both went to middle school, which we had to leave and now is being homeschooled by Alfred. Oh forgot to mention how did we actually end up in Gotham, so umm short thing because you also need Jennifer's side of the story. Batman called in Jenny, finding out her powers because he's the worlds best detective. She considered it and I said hey why not, yet I wasn't allowed to come so Jenny "convinced" him to let me come as well. That's what caused Jenny to start that rant and all , when he asked her to join the Fudging amazing "Young Justice Team"

Anyways she told me, she'll be alright, and she knew that I wanted to talk with the team.

We are all at Mount Justice, Jenny used the I don't what's it called thing to go back to the manor, where we are staying, we share a room.

" Hey sorry about that, she doesn't mean anything, but we do have a mind of our own so hey that's how she uses hers." I tell everyone. Batman left to his study after this, because there's no point I'm fighting in 1 in the fudging morning.

"No worries, but I never seen anyone talk to Mr. Bruce Wayne like that.." Wally saids trying to act cool.

"That was pretty scary" Meagan replies.

"I know," Artemis shouts from the couch next to Wally.

" I know huh, but cool," Wally saids after Artemis.

" Yeah, well no one should talk to Bruce like that," Dick saids walking into the room from the fucking shadows, with his arms crossed above his chest.

"Anyways, Imma go check on Jenny." I announce.

" Okay good bye, nice meeting you by the way " Artemis shouts as I start to walk away. Dick is following me out to that thing that I don't know teleports you back to your wanted destination, for me it's the manor.

I see Jennifer sitting down on a seat in the Bat Cave. so this is where that machine leaves us, better than outside the front door. I came up behind her, because of freaking ninja skills or should I say murderous skills.

"Hey Jenny, you okay?!" I shout into her ears. She turns around quickly and pokes me in the stomach. OOMPH, I fell on the ground, stupid reflexes doesn't help me, when Jenny does something to me, like at school when she jumps out of no where attacks me with a hug.

"SORRY?! JAZZ, BUT DON'T DO THAT" Jenny apologizes as I get up and rub my poor tummy.

" Whatever, stupid reflexes don't help me and I practical was trained to make sure to not get hurt, hmm anyways, you know me and I want an answer, for why everyone had to wake up at 1 in the morning by Bruce and your "conversation." I tell her, giving her my " I'm your best friend, partner-in-crime TELL ME" glare.

"I DON'T KNOW, FREAKING BRUCE HAS TO UGH... I NEVER WANTED TO BE A SUPERHERO, BUT STILL... UGH..." Jenny yells as she pulls on her hair.

I start to walk up to Jenny, but her anger bets the best of her... as I place my hands on her... she breaks down and Dick who is behind us sees this. OOMPH! O fell, on the ground and I don't see whats happening anymore, I just know that... my BEST FRIEND/PARTNER-IN-CRIME/ALMOST KINDA OF SISTER NOW HURT ME...

_**A/N: This chapter is unedited, and this story was not only my idea but my best friend/co-writer**_

_**Review your opinions, so I can make this story better, its still going to be unedited, so like maybe Yes its weird that why Batman will let a 14 year old throw a tantrum, since most of the team are more behaved...but HEY! THIS IS A FAN FIC**_

_**\- Thank You, Striking Shadow(co-writer &amp; editor) &amp; Jennifer (co-writer)**_


	2. Dramatic! Gosh, too much arguing

**Dick's POV**

I can't believe what I've just seen, Jennifer just strike her own friend Jamie. She hit her own best friend, I mean I would never hit Wally, his my best friend, Kid Flash. You know the dynamic duo; Robin the Boy Wonder (which Jennifer saids is a GAYYEE TITLE) and Kid Flash (how could she not make fun, his identity, KID). But, isn't Jamie, like the only one who gets Jennifer? The only family or friend which ever, that could relate to her. Oh, whatever, this brat has big anger issues! She should respect Bruce and I for actually giving her a place to call home. She should be graceful, not a snooty girl with "big issues", and thinks her life is all that bad, just selfish.

Anyways, I run up to Jamie, as Jennifer's face palms herself. I go to reach out for Jamie's arm, and so does Jennifer. Ugh, now she stops to help out Jamie(is it Jamie or was something else).

She looks up at me, annoyed. "Here I got this, I can help her, you can go and tattle on me!"

" Excuse me, but you only been here for 3 weeks, Jennifer" I reply back.

"Asshole" I hear Jennifer mutter.

"What" I say with a straight face. She has some problem, cause I ain't no "asshole." Brat!

She just looks up as she goes to grab hold of one of Jamie's hands to put around her shoulder. She gives me a fake innocent smile.

"Well ya know, YOU ARE A TOTAL DOUCHE, AND YOU CLEARLY CANT HELP ME PICK JASMINE UP, so U ARE AN ASSHOLE AS WELL, WHY NOT?!" She exclaims.

Oh so that's her name, I thought it was Jamie, take a note of that it's Jasmine. And in my defense, I've barely only met the girls two weeks ago, in which they were staying at the manor.

I stand up and so does she, copying my action.

"Oh yeah because I'm THE ONE WHO PUNCHED THEIR BEST FRIEND OR hmm, throw a tantrum like the ungrateful brat, you are!" I yell at her while I swacks arms to the sides.

OOMPH! I felt my fist hit someone's forehead. I hesitantly turn around, Jasmine is lying down on the ground, holding her head up.

OH MY GOSH, I JUST SWACKED JASMINE, BUT IT WAS BY ACCIDENT...SORRY, wait I'm not even saying anything..

"OWW, thanks Dick." Jasmine mutter sarcastically as she sits on her bum, pointing at my right side with her left hand while rubbing her head with her other hand. "which Richard hit me?"

I bend down and reached out my hand to Jasmine, and I hear this annoying voice, " OH LOOK WHO ALSO HIT JASMINE, FREAKING DUMBASS !" I see Jennifer smirk.

Oh I had had enough with her attitude, first she talks back to Bruce, but also starts a commotion causing to hit Jamie, I mean Jasmine. I'll just call her Jaz. I gotta get teach her a lesson...

**Jenny's POV**

OMG DICK IS LITERALLY TESTING MY PATIENCE WHICH IS GOING DOWN AS FAST AS WALLY RUNS!

He turns to me with a glare that...well if u heard that looks can kill, I bet I would be on my way to hell. But I'm not backing down.

"What?!" I growled at him as I walked up to him.

"You know what?! You're the most rude, disrespectful, loudest, and meanest girl I ever met and I'm surprised that Batman still lets you stay in the team!" Dick confessed in my face all that he thinks of me. I smirk evilly and his face shows shock.

"What? Do u actually think I'm hurt of your words, Dick? No, I'm actually happy. Now I know we BOTH hate each other's guts and I don't need to fake that I like you." I spat out with venom laced within my words.

"Ha. So now we're on the same page." Dick backs away and puts his hands in the air. Calm down, Jenny. Don't lung at him. "So why do you care about Jasmine if you HIT YOUR BEST FRIEND!" He yells with so much anger that I can see a vein pop out on his forehead.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT OR ANY OTHER STUPID GIBBERISH THAT COMES OUT YOUR MOUTH" I tackle him to the ground. He wasn't expecting me doing so he wasn't prepared. And so on, I slam him to the ground so hard, he grunts with pain. What I didn't see was that Jasmine was up and she was looking at us with amusement and one eyebrow raised.

" I do have a heart but you don't know my life, the test you'll need,so I can trust you! And frankly, the only one I know that I can trust to the grave is Jasmine!" Dick looked at me with pity and perhaps realization. But Pity. The feeling I hate the most to get from people. Anger fill my eyes but so does his. His shiny sky-blue color. Wait what?! OOPH! Damnit. Now he's pinning me down.

"That's not an excuse to yell at Bruce and me! Or to fight with us!" He yells at me as I struggle to escape him. But he's stronger than me and kept me pinned to the floor.

"LET ME GO,YOU PRICK!" I scream at his face.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN TO RESPECT BRUCE AND I!" He screams back at me, staring into my hazel eyes.

"Ummm, guys? Do you two know how you guys look like?" A voice says with unsure-ness and...humor?!

I took my eyes off of Dick and searched for the source of the voice and... AHA, it's Jasmine! I looked at her with a half-glare and half "what-are-you-talking-about" look as she smile goofy at me.

"Look at yourselves, sweetie" she answered.

I was lost, but then realized it. My body is against his-like my legs against his, my boobs are against his chest, my tummy is against his...ooohh Discovery!...6-packs...wait why am I thinking of this! Move body! PUSH HIM AWAY! I shoved him off of me and he landed next to me. Godamnit...why couldn't I be wearing a damn mask?! My face is heating up like hell and I bet I'm the color of a rose. I cover my face with both of my hands and mentally cursing myself for letting THAT happen. But my train of thoughts were interrupted by a moan of...pain? And... A LAUGH?! Who dare laugh at this, I'm so embarrassed.

I opened my hands and what I saw was; Dick glaring at me for pushing him off I guess...and I see some pink on his cheeks so I'm guessing he's embarrassed too and Jazzy...on the floor...cracking up. She opens her eyes to see a very pissed me and gets her grappling hook out and shoot it to the ceiling. Once she has it secured around her waist, she looks at me and Dickson...that's gonna be his new nickname..and smiles.

"Well I need to leave, guys. Have fun but not TOO much fun! Byyyee" She pushes a button and she zips towards the ceiling but she didn't get very far because of me. With a swish of my hand, the air near the gun stopped it. "Where do you think you're going, missy?" I ask innocently with a evil smirk. And my hand went in a circle and the wind went crazy. I stopped my hand and Jazzy ended up tangled.

**Jazz's POV**

"Ummm, guys? Do you two know how you guys look like?" I ask with uncertainty and humor laced in my words. Because, Hey! This is funny; seeing your best friend being pinned to the ground with a GUY ON TOP OF HER, foreheads almost touching, Make out scene! ...just kidding... just kidding

They both turn their heads towards me, giving me a look of confusion. So I state the obvious, " Look at yourselves, sweetie," I answer. It took a few moments until realization goes up in their minds, Jennifer pushes Richardson...that's his new nickname for now... off of her and he lands right besides her. She cover her face with her hands and I can see a hint of blush on her cheeks and I look towards Richardson, he's glaring at Jenny, but you can also notice the hinted pink on his face. I close my eyes and smile at this "FINALLY, I-GET-TO-TEASE-JENNY" moment, gosh I'm proud.. I'm mean in our old school, she use to make fun of me for some pathetic crush I had on a boy, but that's for another day to remember of.

I start laughing and open my eyes to see a "Do-you-want-to-die?" glare send my way from a very pissed off Jenny. Time to Go! I start to get my grappling hook out of my utility belt...which i wear all the time around my waist. and I attach it to it.. as I say...

"Well I need to leave, guys. Have fun but not TOO much fun! Byyyee" I push a button on my grappling hook and hold onto it, but as I almost reach the ceiling top, I stop from a spur of wind...Goddamit! JENNY! I'm in trouble...I hear her ask with faking innocence,"Where do you think you're going, missy" as she swirls her hand out and the wind swirls as well.

Gosh, no! I am stuck, tangled and dangling from the ceiling luckily, I always carry a box of popcorn.. Yummy, don't ask where I got it, let's just say I'm always prepared... also got a pocket knife, but I can't reach my back pocket, oh and here comes a show...They've continue to argue... Show Time! Novela!

**?'s POV**

"You're going to leave her hanging there, aren't you?" Dick asked Jenny with disgust.

"Yes, I am," she answered with no emotion within her words.

"You're a horrible friend! In fact I even believe that, you're not even human!" Dick yelled in her face.

"Well then... if I'm a horrible friend, don't speak to me,idiot!" Jenny shouted back and turned around to leave but Dick grabbed her from her waist and put her against the wall.

"You little douchebag! Let me go!" She squirmed, trying to get out of his grip but there was no used.

Meanwhile, Jazzy was hanging up-side down but enjoying the drama from she was because she has a perfect view of Jenny and Dick, screaming angrily to each other. She munched on some popcorn too. 'these idiots are blind! They fight and BOOM! in a position that gives dirty-thoughts to others!'

"Ummm, Miss Jasmine? What are you doing up there?" A voice asked.

"AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG! Alfred! You scared the fudge out of me!... Sorry, Excuse my French" Jazzy exclaimed with surprise as she looked at the kitchen door with Alfred looking at her as if she grew 3 more heads. "Oh! yeah I'm hanging from my grappling hook that Bruce gave me! And Jenny used her wind-" she threw her hands in ther air slowly moved them until they touched her waist- " and tangled me."

She sighed and then pouted.

"Oh. Well...ummm... May I?" Alfred said nervously.

"May you what?" Jazzy tilted her head in confusion.

"May I have some your popcorn" He slightly blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh! But, of course, Master Alfred!" Jazzy mimicked Alfred's formal speaking and leaned her popcorn towards him. Alfred just chuckled at the young girl.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DOING THAT TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Dick yelled with such anger, Jasmine flinched a bit, at Jenny's face.

"SAYS THE GUY PINNING ON THE NEWBIE!" Screeched Jenny to Dick, as their foreheads touched.

"Miss Jasmine?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Yes?" Jazzy answered, munching quietly.

"I'm sorry to say this but I believe Miss Jennifer and Master make a lovely couple."

" I know right! Gosh, they're just too dense to notice, that even though they're different, they just were made to be"

"Actually, Master Dick-" ZZZAAAPPP Jazzy and Alfred whipped their heads towards the sudden noise which actually is the _?.

Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and the rest of Young Justice (Wally, Connor, Artemis, Meagan and Aqualad) walked out of there and stood there, watching Jenny and Dick screaming at each other. The dumbasses haven't even noticed them. Oh! Sorry...their position changed. Never mind. Dick is still on top of Jenny. She's in between Dick's legs and their foreheads are touching.

"Well well well! Finally Boy Wonder scored with a hot Newbie!" Wally screamed proudly at Dick.

**_That's a wrap, I've edited it... trying to fit their personality's in, and hey! its not precise, but the characters are young... all them are hormonal teenagers, so remember to keep in touch with the youth..etc. _**

**_Review your opinions_**

**_Thanks, Striking Shadow (co-writer &amp; and editor) &amp; Jennifer (co-writer)_**

**_oh and please tell me if there are any mistakes..._**


End file.
